Egg Duty
by LadyDevilBlessed
Summary: Kaito/Aoko. Three-part story. They've been given an assignment. Take care of the egg. But what other issues will arise from this simple school project? Rated T because of loose language. Family because that's the best place it fits.
1. Chapter 1

Egg Duty

A Magic Kaito Fanfic

7/30/2012- 8/1/2012

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's note: Far from my usual writing style. Frankly, the idea of babies scares me. But that's what this story is about. And Aoko is having more internal turmoil that I would like… But I thought I would share anyway.

Chapter 1:

00 Monday 00

Kuroba Kaito was bored.

Classes were usually boring, but this one took the cake. Sensei was talking about responsibilities. Towards _babies_.

"We're seventeen! If we're stupid enough to pop out a baby, we had better learn how to become responsible. Since obviously, we weren't responsible enough to prevent, nor stop the birth." Kaito scowled as he ran his internal dialogue. It was also hard to focus on the teachers words because of all the fawning girls around him. They all thought babies were _adorable_.

Chancing a glance to his side, Kaito saw Nakamori Aoko, his best friend, concentrating as she took notes on what the teacher said. Aoko's eyes had none of the dreamy expressions that so many of the other girls had on their faces. He was not surprised at seeing her concentrated attention. She had lost her mother at a young age. And as the daughter of a police officer, she was often alone when her father was called in. Resilient and independent were two avid adjectives for Aoko. Dependable was also applicable, but Kaito saw how she looked when someone used the term to describe her. She had all but deflated when she heard the word.

Ten years, Kaito knew her. And in those ten years, Kaito learned that no matter how strong she looked on the outside, she was delicate. Never once did she say that she was strong because she wanted to be. It was her responsibility and she shouldered it without complaint.

A subtle shift in Aoko's head made Kaito drag his attention back to the front of the classroom. The teacher had brought in a funny box. Kaito knew what was inside. He just didn't see how eggs came into play.

"Your assignment is simple." The change in the teacher's voice snapped the boys from their half comatose state and the girls from their fantasies. "You will pair up. One boy, one girl. That's the rule, no exceptions. You will take care of the egg as a couple. The goal: bring the egg every day unharmed until Friday. The task is to document the important activities necessary for taking care of a child. From now until Friday, you are a parent. Pair up. Those without a partner will be assigned with no complaints. You have three minutes."

Kaito turned to Aoko and snagged her hand.

"Be my partner?" Hell no way was he going to let a repeat of that horrendous skiing trip happen. None of those hormonal boys were going to ask Aoko before him. They were all fighting over Akako and Kaito had to partner with Aoko before the witch declared something he did not like.

"S-sure." Aoko looked pleasantly surprised. Whether from his immediate question or their physical contact, Kaito couldn't tell. Nor, frankly, did he care.

"Good." He slid his chair closer to her desk, blatantly stating his partner of choice to the teacher.

The rest of the class scrambled, but most fell short of the time limit. Ordering them back to their seats, the teacher took a few minutes to assess who was left and paired them together. Groans and outright exclamations of horror filled the room. Kaito ignored them and looked at the handout the teacher passed around.

Apparently, the health department was doing their social duty by trying to teach the students both how to be good parents, but good spouses. The first assignment was to set guidelines on how they wanted to raise the child. As a couple.

"Well, maybe I can stir things up even more." Kaito thought wickedly.

Abruptly, he stood, his chair making a horrible screeching sound over the noise of the class. They stopped to glare at him. Until, at least, he knelt, taking one of Aoko's hands and looking into her astonished face.

"Nakamori Aoko."

"Kaito?" She was so adorable when she blushed and said his name.

"Will you marry me?"

The class was as silent as a tomb. Most had confused looks, a few had sly ones, and Akako wore a furious one.

"What are you talking about, baka!" Aoko scrambled away from him after a few beats of silent shock. "Who'd marry you?"

"Don't be like that Aoko-chan. I'm getting into the feel of the assignment. If we're really to be responsible, we have to be a strong foundation. Can't have a child out of wedlock, right? It'll cause problems for junior in school." Kaito looked pleadingly up at Aoko, completely ignoring the sniggers of their classmates. "I'm looking out for our child."

"Being responsible, huh?" Aoko laughed, trying to pull her hand from his. "Trying to get extra credit points? I don't think that's going to work on Sensei…"

"That. Is. So. Touching!" Sensei was a puddle of emotions at the front of the class. "Good job, Kuroba-kun!"

"Are you serious?" Aoko gasped at the teacher.

"Extra points, but only if Nakamori-san accepts."

"Okay, I accept!" Anyone who refused easy extra credit points was an idiot.

"Alright, Kuroba-kun, get off the floor now. I'm going to pass out your children." The teacher picked up the box of eggs and passed them out. Each egg had a drawn face. Uniquely and poorly drawn faces adorned the egg shells. That way it would be harder for the students to replace the egg if it broke.

"It looks like you." Aoko turned their egg in her hands carefully. "What shall we name him?"

"He does _not_ look like me. How does he look like me?" Kaito scowled at Aoko.

"How about… Maruichi?"

"Maruichi? No."

"Ja, Toichi?" Aoko smiled.

"You would name your son after my father?" Kaito was surprised at the emotions welling up inside his chest.

"I'm just following the scenario, silly." Aoko looked at the egg and focused on tucking it into a box she had cushioned with a handkerchief. "As your son, he's bound to become a world class magician. He needs a good name, right?"

"You realize that I might have to marry you for real now, don't you?" Kaito leaned in and whispered in her ear so only she could hear.

She flushed pink and muttered something incomprehensible in response.

"You've spent most of your life taking care of Inspector Nakamori and yourself. I would already give you a passing grade for this assignment." Kaito leaned back in his chair, perusing the leaflets that they had to fill out.

"Don't let your guard down. Taking care of babies and children are very different from doing chores and making food." Aoko was already finished with the handout and was writing in the log book.

"Shall I take Junior home with me tonight? Or do you want to take him?" Kaito held both of their bags as Aoko walked beside him, cradling the egg carefully. The sun was descending for the horizon as they walked home. They had gotten out late since cleaning the room took longer in the students' fear of breaking the eggs on the desks.

"You can take him if you want. Just don't eat him by mistake." Aoko already knew that Kaito would fudge the report and put the egg in his refrigerator as soon as he got home.

"Okay, Aoko." He gave her his famous smile, the one she loved, before bringing out a rose from nowhere. Tucking it into her hair, he swapped her bag for the box with the egg. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Kaito." They went their own ways. Kaito to his home, Aoko to go shopping for dinner ingredients for her and the Inspector.

00 Tuesday 00

The next morning, Kaito greeted Aoko with a kiss on the cheek as he carefully put Toichi Junior on her desk.

"Good morning, wife."

"Kaito!" She jerked away, horrified at his actions. "What are you doing?"

"Showing my son a loving family atmosphere. Oh, here." Kaito grabbed her hand and pulled something from thin air. It was a ring and he slipped it onto her finger before she could do anything. "There."

"What's this for?" Aoko held up her hand and looked at the metal band.

"You're my wife. Gotta show others that you're mine, right?" Flashing her a smile, he sat down and pulled out the newspaper he brought with him. "I put Junior to bed at 8 o'clock. Don't let him stay up too late tonight."

"Yes, Papa."

"Papa?" Kaito raised an eyebrow before it could twitch. "You chose to call me 'Papa?'"

"You called me, 'wife.'" Aoko pointed out firmly.

"So!"

"Shh!" Aoko put a finger to her lips and clamped a hand over his mouth. "You'll wake the baby."

"I can tell that you'll be using that a lot this week." Kaito whispered with a stage voice after taking the opportunity to lean in an inappropriate amount to Aoko's ear.

"You bet, a-na-ta." Aoko gave him a sickly sweet smile even though her eyes glinted suspiciously as she called him 'dear.'

The homeroom teacher walked in and stopped any retort he was going to make.

This was going to be an exciting week.


	2. Chapter 2

Egg Duty

Chapter 2:

00 Tuesday continued 00

"I'll walk you home. You have to go grocery shopping, right?" Kaito carried the egg in the box he made for it the night before.

"Yup. You want to eat together? Chikage-san is still in France, right?" He nodded at her words. "I'll make something you like."

"Anything not fish." Kaito forced her to promise with a firm look, then with pleading puppy eyes.

"Okay, okay. No fish. How about hamburger?" Aoko led the way into the market, chatting and bargaining with the vendors.

"Oh, you brought Kaito-kun with you today. What's in that box around his neck?"

"School project. Egg baby. Did you ever do it?" Aoko took the bag of vegetables from the seller.

"I do remember that assignment. Dangerous things happen, Aoko-chan. I got married to my partner."

Aoko stopped and stared. The ring suddenly tight around her finger.

"That's a beautiful ring, Aoko-chan." The butcher commented at the next stall. "But what will your father say? You're a little young to get married."

"You have to wear it." Kaito stated stubbornly. "We're a family this week."

Aoko tried to persuade Kaito as they walked to her house. They swapped; groceries were carried by Kaito and Aoko took the bookbags and egg.

"Surely you don't mean _all_ week!" Aoko begged. She hated begging. Yelling and hitting with a mop was infinitely better.

"That is exactly what I mean. For the next three days, that ring is not allowed off your finger. I will take it off after the assignment is turned in." Kaito said stubbornly.

With a sigh of defeat, Aoko opened her house. The Inspector was not home yet, as expected.

"Kaito, can you take the groceries to the kitchen?" Aoko was already in slippers and setting out a pair for him.

"Sure."

Aoko carefully went into her room, not wanting to jostle the egg too much in her haste to change clothes. When she entered the kitchen area, she found Kaito, jacket removed, sleeves rolled up, washing dishes.

"That's right. I forgot to wash the breakfast dishes this morning." Aoko bemoaned to herself. She always tried to have a clean house for both her father and for guests.

"Kaito, you don't have to do that." Aoko tried to get him to stop.

"No. I want you to cook. Men are not completely inept in the kitchen; I can clean too." Kaito lived alone a large percentage of the time, so he knew how to do all the things Aoko did. He just liked other people's cooking more than his own.

"Fine. I relent." Aoko stole some water to wash her hands before preparing dinner.

"Tadaima!" Inspector Nakamori announced as he clomped in. "Aoko? Who's here?"

"Okaeri, Otousan. It's just Kaito." Aoko called a 'welcome home' down the hall as Nakamori Ginzo went into his room to change.

They were just finishing up the cooking and hurried to get everything set on the table before Ginzo sat down.

"Kaito-kun!" Ginzo spoke loudly, clamping a hand on the boy's shoulders. "Haven't seen you in a while. How've you been?"

"I'm good, Inspector. And yourself?" Kaito leaned away.

"Good, very good!"

"Otousan! You're drunk!" Aoko stepped into the room, a can of beer in her hand.

"No, I'm not!" The Inspector exclaimed. Kaito took the open opportunity and slipped from Ginzo's grasp.

"No more beer." Aoko stormed back into the kitchen and ripped open the fridge, slamming the can back onto the shelf and pulling out a pitcher of iced tea instead.

"Aoko's so mean to me." Ginzo lamented, slouching in his seat beside Kaito. "She doesn't want to congratulate me on closing my case."

"Tea. Congrats, I'm proud of you." Aoko placed the glass of tea down and pressed a kiss to his temple.

As she reached out for Kaito's glass, Ginzo grabbed her left hand.

"What is this?" Ginzo's eyes narrowed as he looked at the offending band of metal around Aoko's ring finger.

"It's a ring." Aoko pulled free and finished her task, moving from between the two males. "Kaito put it on. To make our marriage official."

She relished the picture before her. Absolute rage emanating from her father and pure fear from Kaito.

"Of course, it's not real. We're playing a scenario for class while on assignment." Aoko broke the tension and picked up Toichi Junior. "Meet our son."

Ginzo's anger fizzled out as realization set in. He glanced between the two teens, his daughter grinning while Kaito tried to regain his composure.

"Be sure to ask Dad's permission next time, Anata." Aoko turned on Kaito one more time, loving the strangled sounds from the back of his throat. "Let's eat!"

Later, after he helped her clean up, Kaito left. Throughout the meal, she had kept saying things that made Ginzo's eyebrow twitch, which rarely boded well in Kaito's book. He had enough experience with the Inspector's wrath as Kaitou KID. Arriving at his own home safely, he went around to make sure that everything was secure. Having stolen so many precious gems, he knew all kinds of perimeter and property protection systems, but there was something to be said about checking everything yourself to make sure of the security. It reminded him of his parents checking the windows when he was a little boy.

The house was safe, as was everything inside. And it was silent. His mother, Chikage, loved to travel, and therefore, left Kaito alone for prolonged episodes. Usually, Kaito didn't mind. The freedom was nice. As was the quiet. Chikage was a bubbly personality and loved to force Kaito into doing things; including performing her infamous anti-heists. As much as it rankled him, he did as he was told. Like a good son would do.

Going up to his room, Kaito changed from his school uniform into casual clothes so he could study. After a few hours, he realized that his attention was wandering. To family. The egg assignment was bringing up all sorts of thoughts. Like what would it be like if his father was still around. Would Kaito know about his father being KID? Would he still become KID as a teen? Or would he be a free teen, free to date Aoko without the weight of secrets?"

Then there was the thoughts of Aoko. Would she want to marry him if he seriously asked her? Would he give up being KID to be with her? Would she wait for him if he didn't give up? Would they be able to raise a family?

Kaito ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Responsibility was all fine and good as a lesson, but this assignment was giving Kaito all sorts of other issues to address. For goodness sake, what if he did want to marry Aoko and the Inspector looked at him the way he had at dinner? He could die from that look.

That was not true. Cower, yes. Die? No. He _would_ die if he ever got a look of heartbroken disappointment from Aoko. Of that, he was certain. Her birthday, when he had stolen the sapphire and didn't make it to her party was a clear indication of what Aoko could do to him. The sound of her anger and tears near about broke him into a million shards of anguish. He had only been able to hold it together because he was already in the middle of executing his plan to make it up to her.

There was no way lights in a building and fireworks would work as an apology for lying to her about being Kaitou KID.

Being with Aoko in any capacity beyond childhood friends was impossible. He could not even reveal any of his secret to her. Shaking his head, Kaito banished that train of thought from his mind. If he dwelled too long, he would start to consider the possibilities. But he knew he couldn't. KID was separate from Kaito, or as much as Kaito could make the two. He turned back to his books, pushing his personal life far from his mind.

On the other side of town, Aoko sat on the edge of her bed, brushing out her freshly dried hair. She had put Junior to sleep long before and was finally getting ready for bed. As she put her brush away, the light caught on the ring, making it shine softly. She studied it again.

Etched into the silver were twisting lines making a soft braided look. When she first looked at it in class, Aoko was surprised that Kaito would just have a ring like that just hanging around. More surprising was the fact that it was a perfect fit. She had small hands and slender fingers, so it was hard to imagine that it was a cheap thing he picked up in a market place.

She had laughed at Kaito's antics the day before, brushing his "proposal" off as a joke. But for him to continue into the next day was surprising. And he told her she couldn't remove it until Friday. Three days. She could do it. It would be like acting. She was good at that.

She was always acting. Acting like her heart didn't skip a beat when he smiled for her, like she wasn't breathless when he performed magic just for her, or like she didn't want to just confess what she locked away inside herself. Her acting must be good, since Kaito never noticed, never even seemed flustered by her presence.

That's right. It was only a joke. Kaito was only playing around. They were childhood friends. That was all. Nothing more. There was no way Kaito would ever want to marry her. There was no reason for her to even imagine having a family with him.

Then how come she could picture a baby boy with Kaito's hair and her eyes? His nose, her lips? How come she could imagine holding a baby and saying, "he's ours" to Kaito?

"You're seventeen. Get a grip, Aoko!" She scolded herself harshly. She had years before any of those images were even possible. If 'possible' was even in the realm of reality.

A pitiful wail caught in her throat as she flipped off the lamp and dove beneath her blanket. Beside her bed, the rose Kaito gave her glowed in the pale moonlight.


	3. Chapter 3

Egg Duty

Chapter 3:

00 Wednesday 00

Aoko was lethargic the next morning. Somehow, she managed to get through the chores and got to school, carefully placing the egg on her desk before lying her head beside it.

"Did Junior keep you up last night?" Kaito joked with her as he came in.

"No…" Her head did not move, nor did her eyes open.

A frown hovered in Kaito's eyes as he looked at the gray cloud lingering above his friend's head. He hadn't sent a KID notice, so she wasn't worried about her father. And she didn't normally worry about trivial things, either.

"What's wrong?" Kaito had put his bag down and moved the egg to his desk. Careful not to invade her bubble too much, he knelt by her desk and rested his chin on the far edge. "Aoko?"

"Nothing. I just didn't get good sleep last night." Aoko reached up and rubbed her eyes, trying to rub the tiredness from them. The ring glimmered on her finger.

"It's not because of this, is it?" Kaito pointed at the ring.

"No." Her defensive voice was sharp.

"Just asking. I know how you're like the Princess and the Pea. Any little change and you can't sleep." Joking, Kaito poked her cheek lightly, then pulled it away quickly as she snapped at it with her teeth.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Aoko sat up and grabbed her books.

Throughout the day, Kaito kept glancing at her, but never saw her expression change from the usual concentration she had when taking notes. At the end of the day, Aoko sent Kaito home on his own. She only said enough to tell him that he would take the egg the following day. It was clear that he was not to follow her.

Ginzo worked late, so Aoko ate alone, studied and went to bed. She had no idea what other family lives were like. Her own mother passed away when she was still in kindergarten. And she only had vague memories. She remembered the Kuroba family when Toichi was still alive, but they were hardly 'normal.'

As responsible as she was, she was not cut out to be a wife or mother yet. She had no concept of 'family' when it came to a married couple with children.

There was plenty of time yet. There was no rush for Aoko to think about thinks like marriage and babies. Instead, she should be thinking about school, her future and career. Soon she would be at a crossroad in her life where she could leave the house to study elsewhere. But that would mean her father would be alone.

Waiting for Kaito was a possibility, but he would be so focused on doing what he wanted that it was possible that he would completely forget about her. For once in her life, Aoko would have to make a selfish decision. Even though they were only in their second year in high school, Aoko had to think about her future plans.

00 Thursday 00

Aoko left the egg with Kaito during lunch the next day. She could not bring the egg into the library.

"Find what you were looking for?" Kaito welcomed her back when she slid into her seat at the bell.

"Yes. But I need to look more. Not just in our library." Aoko reached out to take back the egg. "Thanks for watching him."

"No problem." Kaito was glad that she was talking to him again. He always got out of sorts when her mood forced her into seclusion. It always made him feel locked out and pushed away from her. "What were you looking for?"

"Shh. Sensei's here." Aoko turned to the front of the class. Kaito hid his frustration. First seclusion, then secrets. He didn't like it. It was unlike Aoko to act that way.

"Ne! Aoko!" Kaito snagged her arm when he finally caught up to her by the river after class. "Can we talk?"

At the slightest inclination of her head, Kaito dragged her down the bank and pushed her to sit down. The egg sat safely on his bag as he paced back and forth in front of Aoko.

"What did you want to talk about, Kaito?"

"I'm worried." Kaito confessed after a moment's pause as he thought of what was the real problem.

"That's unlike you. Mr. Carefree." Aoko always looked happy when she joked with him. But he saw through her light façade. She asked, "What about?"

"You. Aoko, I'm worried about you."

"Why?"

"You aren't acting like yourself! You're quiet and sad then you're faking happiness. It's not healthy to hide everything." Kaito stopped pacing and knelt close to her, a serious expression on his face. He took up her hands in his and looked into her eyes when he spoke next. "You can tell me anything. Remember?"

"I remember." Aoko whispered, breaking eye contact as she looked at their hands. She loved Kaito's hands. He always had something hidden there. Whether it be a toy to pacify a crying child or a rose for her, he never cease to amaze her with what he could do with them. Lightly, she turned her fingers, tracing the curves of his hands as he waited silently for her to speak. "Kaito, will do you a magic trick for me?"

"Sure." It was rare for Aoko to ask for a show. "Watch carefully now."

He stood and straightened his jacket and pushed up his sleeves briefly to show her his bare wrists. Then suddenly, his hands twisted and there was a stuffed animal sheep in his hands.

"For you." He gave it to her and she ran a hand over its soft, fluffy fur.

"Thanks, Kaito." She smiled at him, though he could see the shadow of sadness hovering at the edges of her eyes. "You're going to be a world class magician in no time."

"What?" In a way, he already was, but KID was not really a career choice he wanted to keep for long. He had things he wanted to do that he couldn't as long as KID was needed.

"You are going to continue studying magic, aren't you?" Aoko turned as Kaito sat beside her.

"I guess so. I never thought about it. I certainly like magic, but I have other skills too." Those skills were necessary to pull off most of his heists.

"You love the audience though. Putting on a performance has always been your thing." Aoko made a valid point.

"What about you? What will you do, Aoko?"

She was silent, looking blankly at the river such that, if he didn't know her better, would have thought she had not heard him. Valiantly, Aoko tried to keep her bottom lip from trembling. Leaning over, Kaito pressed his arm against hers. Instinctively, Aoko dropped her head onto his shoulder and bent her head so her hair hid her expression from him. Though he could not see her face, he knew that she was not hiding from him anymore. He wrapped his arm around her loosely.

"Will you stay here?" He felt her shake her head. It was not a 'no,' but an 'I don't know' sort of shake. "Will you study abroad with me?"

Her head kept shaking. He kept listing.

"Become a police officer like your father? Become a teacher? Work in an office? Write, draw, sing, dance?" He petted her hair and she eventually stopped moving her head. "What do you want?"

"What I want?" Her voice was watery.

"What you really want."

"To be happy…with people I love and who love me." Aoko whispered. "But I don't know how."

"How what, Aoko?" Kaito was starting to really worry about the girl verging on hysterics in his arms.

"I don't know how to be happy." Her hand went up, wiping her eyes. "I'm content now, but I don't know what it's like to _be_ happy."

Happiness was a fleeting emotion for Aoko. She had moments where she could recall that she was happy, but grasping that feeling or recreating it eluded her.

"And I'm only mediocre at things. Nothing holds my interest." Aoko did not complete her thought aloud, "Other than you."

"You are not mediocre." Kaito squeezed her briefly. "You're brilliant. Smart and sassy. The best mix."

Aoko smacked his chest with the back of her fist.

"Journalist."

"Hm?"

"Writing. Freelance, maybe." Kaito mused. "With wide interests, you can write about many topics since you can easily grasp concepts. That's why you get bored with things. You just want some knowledge in everything."

Aoko was astonished. Maybe Kaito had a real idea.

"And then, you can travel the world with me after we learn a little more and you're free to move around."

Shifting so she could see his face, Aoko saw his wide easy smile.

"You would want me to travel with you?" She was incredulous.

"Of course I do! You can even help me out. By my beautiful assistant. Get sawed in half." He let out a chorkle.

"He said 'beautiful.'" Aoko thought, her face flushing red.

"Feeling better now?"

She nodded. Now she had options she hadn't thought about to consider.

"Thank you, Kaito. I'm sorry for making you worry."

"No apologizing to me." Kaito told her firmly. "Aoko will never have to apologize to me, okay?"

"Okay." She nodded slowly.

"Good. I think Junior's ready to go home." Kaito helped Aoko stand, then picked up his things. "I'm going to miss him, I think."

"I'm sure you'll have a son and he'll be just like you. Then you'll say something else." Aoko joked before she even realized that her mouth was moving.

They parted ways a little later and Kaito told the egg, "I would not if it was _our_ son."

00 Friday 00

Most of the girls were crying as they handed the egg back to the teacher for the end of their assignment. Aoko gave it a little wave and Kaito sat and thought, "Until next time, son."

"Kaito." Aoko was facing him, her left hand outstretched, ring waiting. "Our marriage is over, right?"

"I guess." Kaito carefully slid it off and stashed it away. Aoko turned away, absentmindedly rubbing where the phantom pressure sat around her finger. "Miss it already?"

"I kind of got used to it."

"Good." Kaito thought. "Because I fully plan on putting another one on that finger for the rest of your life, Aoko."


End file.
